


Does It Count?

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Kuroko no Basket Collections [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, Fuzzy memories caused by alcohol, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, but more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Alcohol is not the solution to anyone's problems, but at fifteen, sixteen it seems like a pretty decent stopgap after a game like Touou's.Communication is the key to a healthy relationship... and to even knowing you are in a relationship





	Does It Count?

**Author's Note:**

> just a thing that cropped up in my brain.

**“It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do...”**

The song began thumping out of the stereo, Himuro smiled as he remembered how Alex loved the song, and in turn infected Kagami it to loving it as a kid. He should have expected to hear it as some point.

So it was surprising when his attention was drawn to both Kuroko and Kagami lunging for Kagami’s music player. Kagami stopping mid-sentence from where he and Aomine had been trash talking, and  Kuroko nearly taking Midorima who was just walking back into the living from the kitchen.

Intrigued Himuro watched and he wasn’t alone as the commotion caught the attention of the rest of the room.

Kagami paused the music and quickly picked a new song.

 **“I am flesh and I am bone…”** Kagami sighed in relief and set his music player down.

“What the hell? What was wrong with that song that had you both scrabbling to change it like you were on fire?” Aomine demanded, not one to beat around the bush.

Kagami coughed awkwardly and flushed red with all the attention. More surprisingly was the way a light blush rose onto Kuroko’s face.  

Kuroko and Kagami look toward each other and flushed even brighter red.

Himuro glanced around in hopes someone knew what the two were laughing about but everyone looked just as confused as he was feeling.

“you never said anything so, I thought it was hallucination or dream, ” Kagami wheezed out.

“Same,”  

“Oh god, I can’t believe,” Kagami trailed off his eyes wide.

“Does it even count without, ”Kuroko trailed off much to the frustrating to everyone listening.

“Oh god, do you think?” Kagami said suddenly straightening up, turning to Kuroko who raised an eyebrow questioning.

“I got a box order, last week, haven’t got around to opening as I didn’t exactly remember ordering anything and neither of my parents said they were sending anything, and with the Winter Cup I kind of forgot about it,” Kagami shrugged.

“We didn’t, did we?” Kuroko’s face pinched as if trying to remember something distant.

“Let me get the box,” Kagami said as he pushed passed Aomine to the chest of drawers and bent down and pulled out a medium sized box from under it.

“You haven’t answered my questions, and what’s in the box?” Aomine demanded again.

“Patience, as soon as we find out what is the box we will tell you,” Kagami chuckled as he clear space on the table to set the box.

“How do you not know?” Kise asked confused.

Kuroko snorted, “Because Kagami and I had down a half of vodka, and I think I remember a couple of shots of gin.”

Himuro felt his eyebrows raise in shock. That was a lot of alcohol for the two of them, as Kagami wasn’t one to drink and Kuroko didn’t seem like the type to either. It was a wonder that they even vaguely knew what was in the box.

“I thought it was tequila?” Kagami muttered as he began slice the tape open.

Kuroko seemed to think about it, “I think we did those too but one each I think.”

“Why the hell were you drinking and where the hell did you get it?” Hyuuga yelled.

“It was after the first Touou game,” Kagami looked up and shrugged, like that explained anything, from the way Seirin, and some of the miracles all got a pinched look of understand it must have for them, “and my parents don’t care as long as I am safe about it, I repay them for what I take out of the cabinet and have no classes or anything important to do the next day.”

Kagami began digging around the packing peanuts until he pulled out two small jewelry boxes and two larger rectangular ones.

Nondescript enough that Himuro couldn’t even guess what was in them.

Kagami set them on the table, disbelief written all over his face.

“Oh god, we did,” Kagami choked out.

“What are they?” Takao asked as he peered at them.

“Engagement rings,” Kagami and Kuroko replied together.

Himuro choked on his spit, and he heard others do the same, or release strangled out ‘what’s.

“Think we picked out actually nice one?” Kagami asked still staring at the boxes seeming not noticing the chaos happening around him.

Kuroko shook his head, “We were completely intoxicated.”

“Guess we will have to see,” Kagami reached out and picked the two smaller _ring boxes,_  and handed one to Kuroko.   
With trepidation, the two of them open the boxes, and everyone settled down to watch in anticipation.

Kuroko huffed, “This one is yours.” he held up far too large for his fingers, matte silver ring with a black line running around the middle.

“Yeah, this one is definitely not mine.” the almost exact opposite of the one in Kuroko’s hand, matte black with a line of silver shining around the middle.

They exchanged rings, and examined them.

“Oh god,” Kagami laughed, “look on the inside of the ring.”

Kuroko did then looked at Kagami who tilt his own ring for Kuroko to see, “They say Light and Shadow in Kanji,” Kuroko laughed in disbelief.

“Not bad for being intoxicated,” Kagami said as he tested the ring size, and it fit. Kuroko slipped his own on, staring at it.

“Expect for the fact we skipped some important milestones, like dating for one,” Kuroko deadpanned. 

“You weren’t dating?” Takao asked.

Kagami snorted, “No, and we still not, technically.”

“You went _straight_ to engaged,” Izuki said with a grin, and Hyuuga groaned at his friends’ antics. 

“What about the bigger boxes?” Kise asked.

“Necklaces probably, for basketball,” Kagami shrugged. 

“I am Taiga’s best man, I am his brother,” Himuro stated,  he didn’t want anyone thinking that they could step in there. 

“I dibs being best man for Tetsu” Aomine called.

A loud debate was started on who will be standing there.

“You okay with this?” Kagami muttered under his breath at the chaos that was raging in his living room over their potential marriage, that neither of them had agreed to sober, not that it seemed to matter to their friends now that the shock had worn off. Sure, both of them were sort of dating now, engagement and marriage was a different ballgame. 

Kuroko smiled up at Kagami, “We can just have a long engagement.”

Kagami smiled back and reached out for Kuroko’s hand. Yeah, he could get behind that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
